


Run Sisters Run

by orphan_account



Series: Stories with Frisk Dreamurr [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Abby got breathing problems!, Family problems., Frisk got fire magic, Frisk is a girl, Jst for fun!, On going rp between me and my BFF/sis, Sibling Rivalry, Slow updates... probably, Title Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk and Abby have been living together in the Ruins since they fell down. Yes, they've been out of them, but Toriel let them back in when one day they walked back with Asriel. The two have been inseparable ever since.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is something I'm writing with my friend and posting kinda... without her knowing yet (Sorry Frisk!) but yeah. Also... I hope it's cute.

**Chapter One:**

**Why?**

"I just bought the whole OST!" Frisk called running into the living room. Abby looked up for a moment before turning back to her drawing.

"...You're crazy." The younger stated.

"Whatever lol!" Frisk laughed popping in the headphones on her phone and tapping on the screen.

"Why...?"

"Wanted to."

"... _crazy_..."

"I heard that."

"Good." An awkward silence passed between the two.

"Meep." Frisk chirped. Abby stiffled a giggle and threw a pillow at her sister.

"coughcoughcoughyou'llbebrokecoughcough." Abby called through fake coughs. Frisk just stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"While I save my five thousand G, you'll be off spending on 'what you want to do'." Abby grinned. Frisk looked mad, but quickly let out her breath. "I'll be done paying Tem's college fees by the time you're getting a third job to pay your own!" Abby continued pushing her sister's buttons.

Frisk stayed silent, but soon blushed. She turned her phone screen to show a song called Darts Tag Tin and smiled. Abby only grinned to continue her teasing.

"I bet I'll be in my own house by the time you;re finally close to renting an apartment on your own!" Abby held back a snort when Frisk stood up red faced.

"Imma kill you!"

"I bet I'll be buying a boat with Sans and Papyrus when you finally fill your credit card bill!" Abby continued ignoring the threat. Frisk loaded fire in their hands, but Abby just continued. "Hehe! Oh! Maybe we'll have enough bedrooms to let you crash for a while!" Frisk let the fire ball fly. "I bet-- augh! That hurt!" Abby yelled putting out her favorite sweater which was now burnt beyond resewing, "I was joking around sis!" Frisk threw another and began to laugh, "Meanie! I'm gonna tell mommy!" Abby yelled running to the kitchen. Shouting could be heard. Frisk laughed a moment before realizing what her sister said.

"Mommy! Sissy hit me with her fire magic!!!" Abby yelled showing her arm to Toriel.

"Oh dear! Frisk off to your room!" Toriel yelled examining the arm. Abby showed her the burns with tear filled eyes, "They're deep!" She wined.

"Frisk! You're grounded!" Toriel yelled. Frisk sulked off to the shared bedroom as Abby got some ice and placed it on the burn. "Are you alright my child?"

"Uh huh, it just wasn't nice and hurt. Bad." Abby frowned.

"Mm, keep that there. Frisk is grounded, so that'll never happen again!" Toriel grinned.

"Like that'll work. We share a room mommy and you can't keep sissy grounded forever."

"We'll see."

"I'm gonna go say sorry to sissy." Abby said. She walked down the yellow hall and into the shared bedroom. Asriel's Lullaby began to play, and Abby had to wipe away a few tears.

"Alright, I'll go read my child." Abby knocked on the door.

"Frisk? I'm sorry I teased you." She whispered.

"Go. Away." Frisk called from the other side. She sniffled, and Abby heard her break into sobs.

"Frisk! I'm coming in." Abby frowned testing the knob. Frisk sat in front of the door as Abby tried to push past her, "Move your butt so I can open the door." Frisk complied, "Tank you, now-- oh sister! Don't cry!" Abby called running to hug the elder.

"I'm fine!" Frisk yelled pulling away from the embrace.

"Your face is covered in tears! That is definitely NOT okay!" Abby yelled.

"My DETERMINATION failed me. I'm sorry." Frisk frowned. Abby hugged her once more.

"No crying big sister." She frowned before winding up a small music box. Oregas began to play and Frisk smiled.

"Dad's song..."

"Uh huh, all done crying?" Abby asked as she began to paint on her easel. Frisk nodded and began to watch. Yellows, golds, greys, greens, and blues were put on the canvas until they finally made something. "Done!"

"Ohh! That's Azzy! Where is he anyways?" Frisk exclaimed.

"Oh... it ia! Huh, and I wanted to paint... whatever. I dunno, somewhere with Temmie or something?" Abby mumbled.

"Oh."

"Eh, another failed painting. Feel better?" Abby asked.

Frisk broke into a fit of giggles and Abby felt her face heat up. "D-don't laugh at me!" She yelled crumpling the canvas. "Sorry... just... hee hee haha!" Frisk went back to laughing.

"Stop!"

"I'm sorry! Hahaha!"

"Hmph, and I was gonna tell mommy to make you cookies." Abby crossed her arms and stormed out of the bedroom with the crumpled painting. Frisk called after her, but it was drowned out by the slamming of the bathroom door. Abby quickly hid her head in her knees and was wracked with sobs. She began to whisper small phrases, and as Frisk sighed outside the door, she listened... "I wanna go home. This isn't home. I want my mama. This isn't home. I want my brother." She hiccuped, "no more. no more, no more, no more... how do I go home? Mmm..."

"Sis..." Abby didn't reply, "Sis?" Frisk tried again. No luck. The lock on the door clicked and Abby ran out trying to get to the Ruins door. Frisk followed, but when Abby spoke next she froze. "Go. AWAY!" Abby yelled.

"Sis, look I'm sorry." Abby stared at the door, "Fine! I'll jump out my window!" And that's what Frisk did. She went to the bedroom, opened her window, and jumped into the soft snow bellow.

"Not your fault, talk to mom... wait what? Frisk!" Abby called as she heard the bedroom window open. She ran over and gently let herself down into the snow. Unlike Frisk, the child had a soul of Patience, not Determination. She saw Frisk take off into the trees, and sprinted to catch up, "Sissy!"

Frisk sped up, going as fast as her legs would take her. She then realized she was in a t-shirt and shorts with heeled boots and slowed down before she started sweating and caught a cold. That only encouraged Abby to speed up. The young human was soon breathing heavily and began to call out to the elder sister.

"S-sis-sissy! S-slow do-own!" Abby called. Frisk slowed down more as her side began to hurt. Soon it was burning and she slowed down more, "C-come on!" Abby yelled stopping and falling to her knees as her lungs seemed to give out. Frisk looked back and decided to run all the way to the bridge. She heard Abby's labored breathing, and finally looked back. Abby was on her side, laying in the snow, with only her painter's smock and grey turtleneck- along with brow khakis but no shoes- to protect her from the cold. "S-sissy..."

" _Ugh, Sans'll so roast me for this..._ " Frisk whispered turning to see Abby clutching her ribs, "What?!?" Frisk turned around and walked back to her sister as Abby closed her eyes, passing out, "Greeeeeat... more trouble..." Frisk frowned pulling out her phone.

"Hello my child?" Came Toriel's voice after two rings.

"Hey mom, it's Frisk. I need you to get over to the bridge in Snowdin Forest. Abby's passed out in the snow." Frisk frowned pulling out the bottle of water that her and Abby had to carry at all times.

"What?"

"I was running to Snowdin, Abby followed, she went to fast trying to catch up, and passed out." Frisk explained tilting Abby's head back and trickling some water down her throat, "Guess I train with Undyne to much..."

"Call Sans. He should be at his post this morning." Toriel frowned.

"M'kay."

"Please tell me you're giving her water."

"Yup, bye mom." Frisk hung up, and sat back on her ankles waiting for Abby to stir. After around fifteen minutes, she did.

"Ugh..."

"Abby! Are you alright?" Frisk asked, latching a hold on her heart locket until it began to burn her hand as the fire magic she tried to hold back heated it up.

"Uh... do I have lungs and a heart? 'Cause it doesn't feel like it..." Abby asked. Frisk laughed tightly and nodded helping her sister up.

"Uh... we're..." Abby trailed off, looking around.

"Near Snowin? Sure are." Frisk nodded.

"Right... and the house is... in a... direction...?" Abby continued.

"Mhm... let's get you to Alphy's. You always do this and need to be woken up." Frisk frowned. As they walked, Abby began to get irritated. Finally she just shoved her hands in her pockets and looked up at the ceiling crystals.

"This is booooriiing."

"Ugh, I like you better when you're out of it. Welcome back Abby."

"Pfft, like you could live without me. Where's the paper?"

"Let's go home. You can draw there."

"Yessss!" The two walked home quickly, Abby treading on logs and climbing through trees to avoid the snow getting all over her feet. As they arrived home Abby burst through the Ruins door, "Hi mom!" She called.

"Hello, my child. Better so soon?"

"Yup!" Abby called walking down the hall, "What the?!?! Where's my easel? Moooom!"

"In the living room dearest! Asriel was looking at your drawings." Toriel called. Asriel walked downstairs, not noticing the conversation from before.

"Howdy Abby, Frisk!" He called.

"Oh, cool... Waaaait... NO ONE TOUCHES MY ART STUFF BUT ME!" Abby yelled tackling Azzy, "Don't ever touch my stuff jerk!" Abby yelled. Asriel fell over and yelped at the small pain. He pulled up his flames and squinted at Abby.  
"Wanna get burned?" Abby only stuck her tongue out. Asriel aimed, and the child was quick to flee, grabbing her easel as she went.

"Just don't touch my stuff!" She called back.

"Exactly." Frisk beamed. Two hours later, Abby was storming down the hall.

"Friiiiiisk! Have you seen my red paints anywhere?" Abby asked. Frisk just gave her a thumbs up and turned up the music in her headphones. "Friiiiiisk! Where are they???" Abby was full on whining now.

"I dunno."

"Aaaaaazyyyyy! Did you lose my red paints when you moved my easel?"

"No!"

"Then where are they!?!?" Abby yelled stomping up to his bedroom door.

"Leave me alone. I didn't do nothing." Asriel called.

"Double negative! Where are they!" Abby yelled slamming open the door and flopping onto her brother's bed.

"Pause the game, guys. My sis just came in." Asriel said into his headset before turning, "What?"

"WHERE ARE MY PAINTS AZZY?" She screeched.

"How would I know? Gah!" Asriel yelled as Abby jumped on top of him and began to tickle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all we've done so far. Each chapter will probably be either a few days or a few weeks later than the previous chapter. And yes, these will ALL end with fluffy stuff, because WHY THE HECK NOT? If you enjoyed, leave a Kudos and a comment for any fixes I should make. This is sully for fun, not really anything else, (other than posting the silly stuff me and my friend come up with every day. xD). Okay bye! Oh! And try to guess the Anagrams of songs each chapter! First person to do it gets the next chapter dedicated to them!


End file.
